The Eye of Fate
by Stella Ripple
Summary: What happens when Remus Lupin meets a blind woman outside the Ministry? What links has she to his past and the Marauders?
1. Default Chapter

**AN** Okay everyone. In this story Remus meets a blind women with links to his past. I know it doesn't sound earth shatteringly original but hopefully, my muse being willing, I'll be able to spin some original twists to it. It's a fairly serious story and the first chapter may be a little too grave, but please try to remember that I'll try to lighten it up later, any suggestions will be welcome. 

This story alternates between the NOW ie between post GOF and OOTP and the THEN ie in various stages of the Marauder Era mainly from seventh year to their later years. It's fairly obvious when something takes place, but do review me any questions you have

Parings RL/OC, SB/OC, JP/LJ

This is my first fic and yes I know this gains no sympathy whatsoever, but there's no harm in trying

So please be nice and review. Constructive criticisms are welcome. I don't mind being told I'm awful, but I would rather like to know why and what I can do to improve as I would sincerely like to produce a story that fans can enjoy,

**Disclaimer** Do you really think JK Rowling would be grovel like this? PLS PLEASE REVIEW!!!

The Ripple family and Reiya and Cyria are all mine. Also I have taken the liberty of bending a couple of JK's characters to my will. LOL

Another thing, Remus Lupin has a special place in the twisted organ between my lungs.

**PROLOGUE **

  
**NOW**

Stepping out onto the pavement, Remus Lupin turned to gaze at the Ministry building behind him with an intense dislike that was rarely visible in his warm amber eyes. Since the first time he had set foot in that place, he had encountered nothing but sneers and taunts, well almost nothing else, there had been one person...

**THEN**

Jonas Lupin stood outside the Werewolf Registry and Control Department with a quaking seven-year-old by his side.

"It's all right son, it'll be okay, you'll see Remus." For his son's sake, Jonas tried to inject into his voice a confidence he didn't feel. He hoped with all his might that the Department would sympathise with Remus's age and show some compassion.

Three hours later, the two Lupins stood outside the same door, each robbed of their belief in humanity and shadowed with and experience that should never had any place in their kind souls. In those three short hours Remus' eyes had darkened with a precocious grief that was never to leave them, as he had had to endure such cruelty as what no seven-year-old should ever even had to know existed.

The worst part was that they both knew it was but the beginning. The department had made it perfectly clear that no 'decent human' would ever lower themselves to _look_ at werewolves, never mind help them! They had even gone so far as to hint to Mr Lupin that it would be perfectly understandable, should he want to dispose of Remus. At that Jonas had bristled and, stopping only to grab Remus' arm, marched through the building, ignoring the taunts that rang in their wake.

"Barbaric villains, aren't they?" a voice very different from the ones that sounded in Mr Lupins' ears came from behind them. He turned around to face a kindly looking man getting up from the deserted waiting area, making his way towards them.

"Matthew Ripple." He offered, extending his arm. As one in a dream, Jonas took it weakly, and stared up at the stranger, his eyes expressing the doubt he couldn't voice.

Matthew nodded sympathetically. "I understand. Felt the same myself when I had to see the gargoyles with my boy eight years ago, when he was only five." His eyes clouded over as he spoke of his son, but soon cleared up as he guided the Lupins gently towards the fireplace, even before they had realised their feet had moved.

"Since then, we have come to meet others sharing his fate, and we've been doing what we can to make the situation easier for everyone, helping each other through together. In fact, a few of us are gathering tonight for dinner, before the full moon, we'd be delighted if you and your son would join us." Here he flashed a warm smile at Remus, before handing his father the floo-pot, whilst helping himself to a handful and stepping into the flames and enunciating clearly, "Ripple Cottage!"

Drawn by the kindness the stranger had shown and the promise to be amongst friends before the frighteningly new experience, as one, Remus and Jonas stepped into the fire and soon followed suit.

They arrived in a small, yet snug, kitchen. It was filled with half a dozen teenagers, in the midst of whom Matthew stood, his arms stretched out expressively before him. As Remus and his father stumbled out of the fireplace, they were faced with six pairs of eyes inspecting them, wavering between a precarious balance of distrust and confusion.

Before any of them could voice anything, Matthew took over, "Right boys, this is Remus Lupin and his father, they'll be joining us for tonight, " he laid a particular emphasis of the word before carrying on, "So, all questions later, and for now, the first person to the table gets a second helping!" he ended with an energetic clap, as he motioned Remus to follow the other six scrambling boys.

Following at a more sedate pace, he muttered aside to Mr Lupin, "I'm sorry, but I know you'll understand the boys distrust, especially after your meeting with those trolls at the registry today. They were all abandoned by their families, and now this has become their family, my family." He finished in a quiet voice that was hardly audible.

The meal was a rowdy one, as the oldest boy, Mark, drew even shy little Remus into the conversation. At the end of it though, a sudden unnatural hush fell on them all. The atmosphere, previously buzzing with loud good nature, was now positively charged with nervous anticipation.

One by one, Mr Ripple led the boys into a large shed in the backyard. As he deposited Remus with the others, he placed both hands on the tiny shoulders and kneeling down, his grey eyes penetrated the quivering amber ones. "Remus, tonight will be one of the most horrific nights you'll face. But know that your father and myself are right here, and we'll be here in the morning. We won't let anything hurt you and if necessary we can prevent you from hurting anyone. During the night you'll have the others for company, that should make it easier for you, but I won't lie to you, it'll still be terrible. I know it'll be hard, but try to remember that as long as we're here you'll never be alone and above all This Is NOT Your Fault, don't forget that, ever." It tore at his heart to say this to the frightened seven-year-old in front of him, but knew, serious as it was, it had to be done. With a quick hug all round and with a final bracing smile he strode out oft the shed after locking it securely behind him.

Back at the house, he joined an extremely nervous Jonas. Hitching a dutiful face on his own worried face, he gave Jonas' hand a friendly squeeze. "The first time is always the worst," he whispered, "but it doesn't get any better with the months. It has been eight years now, for Mark, my son, and I can't say I've ever got used to his pain. I don't think you can ever guard yourself against pain, no matter how long you've had to endure it." With that both men tilted their heads back so that the light of the rising full moon bathed their faces. Around them, the peace of the night air was shattered by the agonised howls of the seven boys turning into beasts.

Over a hundred miles away from the Cornish homestead, Lydia Ripple gazed out at the same moon from her bedroom window, with her tiny daughter settled in her lap, fast asleep. Silent tears coursed through her face as her eyes reflected the silvery orb. One of them must have found their way onto the eyelids of the sleeping child, for soon Lydia felt the touch of childish hands on her wet hands on her wet cheeks. "Mummy? Why does the moon make you cry?" little Anorien questioned.

Even through her sorrow, Lydia had to smile at her shrewd seven-year-old, "Because, love, dearly." Here she found her heart and voice unable to carry on the orders of her strict brain, all she could do was hug the last member of her family close to her.

_(10 years later in the Marauder seventh year)_

"Good grief mum! Seven years and still you're hugging me as if I'm going away for the first time!" A laughing Anorien prised her golden curls off her mother's shoulders. Reluctant to part, Lydia continued to fuss, obstinately ignoring her daughter's age, even when the evidence loomed before her, a head and shoulders higher!

Only the whistle from the red steam engine could convince her to let go and with a last parting kiss, Anorien hurried towards the train and quickly stepped in before turning for a last wave.

Further along the platform another farewell scene was being enacted. Mark studied the sandy haired youth standing in front of him exasperatedly. _Maybe if I say this slowly enough, the dense dolt will be able to grasp a bit of it this year!_ He mentally placated himself. Taking a deep breath he tried his level best, "Remus. Try to stay with me here OK? I. Do. Not. Blame. You. Get that into your thick head and try to keep it there! Yeah I wish me and the others had had the chance to go to Hogwarts, but that doesn't mean we're not delighted with your acceptance." Then in a thicker voice he gruffly added, "The only thing that bothers me about your going away is that I'm without my favourite brother for a year." With those last words and a quick hug, Mark walked away, before neither could see the glistening eyes of the other.

Remus watched him go with a shake of his head _Same old Mark._ He remained in the same position until the whistle of the train tugged him back to reality sharply, sending him hurrying onto the first compartment he could reach in the already moving train.

As he stood panting slightly from the Herculean task of pulling himself and his enormous trunk onto the compartment, his eyes were trained on the window, absorbed in the scenery that flew by.

Anorien had watched his comical efforts to board the train in silent amusements, as her shining sapphire eyes testified. Landing a hand on his shoulders she greeted him softly, "Hi Remus."

**NOW**

Jumping at the touch on his shoulder, Remus twisted around to find himself face to face with a slim woman with golden curls that framed her face, that and the nose and the smiling lips reminded himself so strongly of someone that for a minute he couldn't speak. But where he remembered the dazzling sapphire eyes that had shone with brilliance, there was now a pair of dark pair of sunglasses; looking further he noticed she was holding a white stick on one hand and the lead of a distinctive looking Labrador in the other.

**AN** So? What do you think? Good? Bad? Want to throw me off the nearest window? Let me know by a small REVIEW and almost all wishes will be complied with.

BTW I'd be grateful if someone could tell me the length was all right.


	2. Old Friends

**Disclaimer** see first chapter 

**AN **Okay, in this chapter there a lot of scene changes and a couple of time changes, so bear with me and let me know how you think that's worked out.

The THEN parts don't follow on form the last THEN part. But for the most part, I think, hope, it will be in chronological order- I'll let you when it is and if something doesn't fit in.

Italics show mostly thoughts, though they don't always show the thoughts of the same person, but I think its fairly obvious whose thoughts they are, but let me know if there's any complications. They are also used in the rest of the text to emphasise certain words, especially in speech

Again REVIEW me ant questions and comments you may have, I'd love any feedback 

And a very very big thanks to my first reviewers Musicstarlover and Lydia Lupin- Thanks you two for your support, I hope this chapter lives up to expectations

ENJOY

**Chapter One OLD FRIENDS**

His mind started to scream at him at the sight of her. _No, NO! It can't be her! Dammit Lupin! It isn't her, so will you stop gawking at the poor muggle and..._

Remus was interrupted in mid rant by a tentative voice before him, "I'm sorry sir, but could you please point me towards the Ministry building?"

"Huh?" Remus managed intelligently.

Heaving an irritated sigh, the stranger obviously wrestled with her impatience. Forcing on a falsely bright voice, she began again, "You see _Sir_, I happen to be a blind witch looking for the Ministry building, so seeing as you're a wizard, I assumed you might be able to assist me." Anticipating the question he was about to ask, she cut him off before his lips had scarcely opened, "My dog can usually sense magic and, being highly intelligent, unlike from certain humans, he _normally _leads me to people who can _help _me."

By this time the rational part of Remus's mind had bullied itself back in control and he didn't fail to notice the barely disguised sarcasm in her last remark. Striving to put right his earlier insensitivity he stepped forward and began apologetically, "I'm sorry, I was a little...distracted. But, please, allow me."

With that he reached out, touching her elbow lightly, seeking to guide her into the Ministry. But he was totally unprepared for the tremor that ran through him on contact with her skin, yet he didn't think anything of it, or rather, he didn't want to think anything of it. Nor was he the only one affected. The blind witch, too, shivered and drew in a quick breath as she felt the man's fingertips on her elbow. _Merlin, An. You haven't felt like that since..._

She pulled herself out of following that particular train of thoughts to find that he guide was talking to her and she had to force herself to listen to the man.

"Well, we're here at the reception. Will you be alright, or would you like me to help you across to wherever you're headed?"

She answered quickly, "No, not at all. This is fine. Thank you Mr..." she trailed off.

"Lup..."something held him back "Lucas...er George Lucas." He filled in, with the first name he could think of, praying to whatever gods there were that the woman wasn't familiar with muggle films.

His hopes sank as he saw her lips twitch at his name. _Well, you know, the gods haven't given a damn about you in the last couple of years, what made you think that they'd care now? _He fumed inwardly as his face grew hotter.

The witch in front addressed him in carefully light tones, "I'm honoured Mr Lucas. I'm a big fan of your films; I'd love your autograph! By the way, I had no idea you were a wizard, why you must be the first wizard to make muggle films right?" her voice began to crack with suppressed laughter.

Feeling grateful that at least she couldn't see him, he stammered as he tried to straighten the mess he'd created. "No, the thing is...I loved my films, and... but I never made them and they're not mine, because they don't belong to me and ....er..." Realising his ramblings were enough evidence to convince anyone of his insanity, he took a deep breath and tried again, "What I mean is, my real name is, um, John, but, er, my friends, they, um, call me George as, as a joke, as I'm fond of the films, you see and I've gotten so used to it that well it slipped out, yeah, um, that's it."

"Oh I see, well, thanks anyway _George." C_huckling softly she walked off towards the department she wanted.

Sighing in relief and still burning with embarrassment, Remus barely noticed her go as he himself prepared to apparate home to his own visitor.

Had he been less preoccupied, he would have been very interested to observe that the witch had made her way through a door labelled, _Reiya Storm CA (_AN- Chief Auror)

**THEN **_(Dec 21st Marauder Seventh Year)_

Seventeen-year-old Remus Lupin waited outside The Three Broomsticks and bent down to peer at his reflection on the front window for what must have been the tenth time in the last five minutes.

"Don't worry, you look fine." A voice reassure from behind him.

"Thanks," he murmured absently, before starting and whipping around to face a pair of sapphire eyes twinkling with suppressed mirth.

"Merlin, Anorien! Seven years and you still haven't grown out of sneaking up on me?" he admonished in a mock stern voice, while pretending that his breathing hadn't become faster.

"Merlin, Remus! Seven years and you still haven't grown out of being nervous of me?" She quipped back and before he had time to reply indignantly, she had casually linked arms and steered him into the pub. "Really though Remus, we've been dating fro two months and have been friends for five years before that and housemates since first year! You really shouldn't be nervous. I mean, I'm not that scary!"

Remus chuckled, "I don't know about that," and dodged to avoid her swatting at him, "but you're right about our dating. So, are you ready to make it official Miss Ripple?"

Anorien raised an eyebrow, "I believe I am, so what do you propose Mr Lupin?"

"Come to the Christmas Ball with me?" He said it airily, but Anorien didn't miss the eagerness in those dancing amber eyes that still took her breath away.

"I'd love to." She said simply and sincerely, and followed it by a quick kiss on the cheek before tugging him out again and leading the way through Hogsmeade, calling out behind her, "But you know what that means, right?"

Remus had learnt what it meant by the end of a long two hours shopping spree, when they met up with Lily and James outside Gryffindor Tower. Or, more accurately, the girls met up outside Gryffindor Tower, carrying two bags in each hand and sharing identical grins as the two boys tottered along behind them with a load of at least twenty bags. They exchanged a look of mutual sympathy as soon as they could see each other (or anything else for that matter), after depositing the bags inside the Tower.

They hadn't had time to do much more when familiar raise voices from the Middle of the Common Room attracted their attention. The four of them gave each other a glance that plainly cried 'here we go again.', before pushing their way through the crowd that had gathered, to reach their friends.

They arrived in time to hear Reiya scream out, "You bloody GIT! What kind of a girl do you take me for? Do you think I'm one of those floosies that follow you around, just waiting to be shagged by the great Sirius Black?"

Sirius cried out just as heatedly, "What the hell is the matter with you, you bitch? All I wanted was to buy you a nice dress for the Ball as a present and all you can do is insult me! What's wrong with the bloody dress? It looked great on the model and I thought you'd like it so I..."

He didn't get further, when Reiya cut him off with a shriek, "Nice dress? NICE DRESS?! You bloody bastard, it has about thirty centimetres of material and you thought I'd LIKE it? What else did you think I'd LIKE? On top of it all, you have the...the_ nerve _to stand there _telling me_ that you watched some half naked _model_ strut around in it! I'll show you what's wrong with it!"

With that she flung the dress at this face and then a sharp ringing sound echoed round the room as he palm found its way onto his cheeks, before marching off to the dormitories, leaving behind a bewildered Sirius with smarting red cheeks.

"What did I do?" he pleaded to his friends, as everyone else slowly dispersed, "All I did was buy her a dress and...it wasn't even a real model, just one of those dummy-thingies..."

Anorien and Lily gave him pitying glances, "You might have mentioned that before. There is the slightest difference between seeing it on mannequins and watching real live models wearing _that! _And as for the dress, well it gives out completely the wrong impression! It's so immodest and revealing that it says you only want one thing form her, get it?" Shaking their heads, the pair went after Reiya to sooth their tempestuous friend.

"Well, what am I supposed to do now?" And how was I supposed to know she'd feel like that?" Sirius turned to the guys for support.

"Don't worry about it mate. Leave it to the girls, they'll sort it out, they're the only ones who understand each other." James commented easily. "And look how many times Lily has slapped me, and we're still okay, er, for the most part."

Always the more thoughtful one, Remus added, "You might want to get her another gift, as a peace-offering," seeing Sirius ready to protest vehemently, he quickly went on, "something a little more innocent though, flowers, chocolates, you know. Stay away from dresses, jewellery, even perfumes, until your tastes improve or you have one of the girls helping you." He finished wisely.

By this time Anorien had slipped back downstairs, "We're getting there." she answered Sirius's mute inquiry, "Don't worry Sirius. We're all here for each other, we'll all help out."

**NOW **_(Remus's cottage- post GoF)_

Sirius Black, ex convict, fabled murdered, high school hero, the 'Cool Guy', the guy who never worried, was worried.

He frantically paced Remus's tiny living room, four strides forward, four strides back, on and on he went for at least an hour, panic slowly building up as he considered all his options and racked his brains to think of what might be holding Remus up.

He was debating between his top two choices- run to Dumbledore, or run to the Ministry. Favouring the second option, he was about to transform into Padfoot, when a crack in the kitchen alerted him to Remus's arrival.

Racing intot the kitchen and after assuring himself with a quick glance that his friend was fundamentally unhurt, if rather pale, he felt free to burst into a one sided tirade, "Where have you been? What happened? Did you tell them at the ministry? How come you're late, I've going out of my mind with worry...Are you all right? _Where have you been?"_

Remus didn't seem to notice the questions he was being bombarded with, but instead, he took a long two minutes (which almost had Sirius climbing walls again!) to gather his thoughts before stumbling out, "Arthur, Tonks and Kingsley at the Ministry have been alerted to Voldemort's return and your situation. It didn't take longer than we expected, but I was held up whilst I helped a blind witch across..." Here he ran a hand through his unkempt greying hair, "I told her my name was George Lucas and made a prize idiot of myself...I don't know...Sirius I haven't lost it like that in years. I think maybe it was because...because she reminded me so much of her...of Anorien." He finished in a hardly audible voice, before turning his brightening eyes towards the walls.

Without a word, Sirius slid off the kitchen table, crossed over to where his friend was sitting, tightly hugged him and whispered. "You still miss her."

It wasn't a question.

**AN **What do you think? I hope its okay and that you enjoyed it. It was my first try at a bit more lighthearted writing, so go easy on me, but PLEASE tell me what you think.


End file.
